Nuvola
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: They never needed to have a ring for the Cloud before, but it becomes necessary when Belphegor drags back a "stray" from Japan.
1. Prologue

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! _© Amano Akira  
_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Prologue**

_The metallic clang of colliding weapons permeated the air as the two opponents struggled for dominance; light cobalt steel eyes locked with stormy sapphire. Kagome gave a small grunt as she leveraged her arm to swing her weapon at the stern boy in front of her. Sweat beaded down her temple as she frowned, face serious as she made the first move this time – blocking one tonfa, but forgetting about the other. She silently cursed as her lower thigh was struck when she did her best to dodge._

_The rings on the gold staff jingled as Kagome to another initiative to attack Hibari, the prefect easily avoiding her wild swings and taking delight in seeing the feral look in her eyes. He took note of how her swings were becoming wilder and rash, using up more energy than she probably should. Kagome gave a yell as she vented her pent up anger in this fight with the Discipline Committee head, him dodging before her knee lodged itself into his abdomen._

_Hibari refused to be bent over her knee, and the two broke apart – Kagome held the gold staff in both hands as Hibari slightly lowered his two tonfas; both panting slightly. The wind rustled the leaves of the Goshinboku tree, through the teens' hair as they stared each other down. Their body temperatures cooled back down to normal, having started to heat up from the use of energy. The sun started to gain an orange tint as it descended in the sky, twilight quickly setting in._

_Souta stared at the two of them, arms crossed, frustrated at having been unknowingly ignored for the past ten minutes, "Mom says dinner is ready you two!"_

_Kagome let her arms sag, the rings jingling loudly before she straightened her back, the gold staff in one hand. Looking over her shoulder at her younger brother, Kagome answered back, "All right, Souta! We'll be in momentarily."_

_Cracking her back, she looked over at Hibari, seeing that he already put his own weapons away. Sighing, she followed her younger sibling into the house, the tonfa-wielding male silently behind her. The two took their shoes off at the entrance, putting on house slippers before Kagome rested the staff on the wall by the door. Hibari went on ahead of her into the kitchen-dining combo room. Walking through the door, Kagome went into the kitchen part of the room, helping her mother with anything before taking her seat on the right of the head of the table, Hibari on her right; Grandpa and Souta sat on the left side of the head of the table. _

_The dinner was quieter than usual; Hibari's added presence even may have made it a tad awkward for the twelve-year-old boy across from him. Souta felt like he was being judged by the older boy each and every time he moved so much as a muscle, the younger sibling looked over to his sister when she sighed, "Please stop antagonizing Souta, Kyouya-kun."_

The back of her head hurt, throbbing with dull aches and pains; her arm was in worse shape. She could feel her powers flare to life, attempting to mend what was broken, in and around her body. Where was she anyway? One blue eye cracked open, trying to peer through the light purple of her power to glance at her surroundings to hopefully jog her memory. Nothing was coming to mind as she spotted what looked to be white boots, but she could tell for sure.

The reflection of her powers on the boots camouflaged them from her weary sight. Kagome's throat was sore from the chilly spring night air, "Whose there?"

"_You'll be able to show Kagome to her new school, Kyouya-kun?" The mother of two looked over at the prefect who was aiding her daughter in cleaning the dishes in thanks. The teenage boy nodded to the mother of two, momentarily pausing in his work to look over his shoulder at her. Kagome grumbled under her breath at having to start a new school, but the only one closest to the current residence was Namimori, where Hibari attended, without actually having to move from the shrine. _

_The porcelain plate reflected her wet reflection before she toweled it off, setting it onto the neat stack of plates she started on her side, along with bowls; Hibari was in charge of any utensils and small plates. It took the duo no time at all to finish the dishes, leaving them to rest on the counter to be put away in the cabinets later. Being the kind person that she was, though the look from her mother prevented her from declining; she showed Hibari to the guest bedroom that he'd be residing in for the night and told him where the restroom was out of courtesy. _

_The sixteen-year-old miko retreated to her own room, sitting on her bed and pulling her bag off of the floor to set it beside her on the bed, taking out anything that was homework for the next day. Her pencil tapped the textbook at random interval, displaying her annoyance at the problems on the page in front of her, a slight throb developing behind her eyes. Some of the problems were easier than others, but math was still math to Kagome as she tried to mentally make it all go away._

"_Glaring does nothing to inanimate objects." The miko looked up to the prefect of the Discipline Committee, standing in her open doorway, one hand resting on the door frame. Kagome gave a sour look to the black-haired teenager, "It may do nothing, but it at least makes me feel a little bit better."_

_Hibari gave her a small glare, to which Kagome returned. Kagome's shoulders slumped as she turned back to her homework, 'Who came up with math anyway?'_

_A dip in the bed beside her alerted her that Hibari joined her, and out of the corner of her eye, it seemed he was giving her room death glares. The sharp-eyed boy turned to her, "What happened to you having a blue bedroom?"_

_Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, "Mother adored the color and I couldn't say 'no' to her, is all. It's just starting to grow on me, sadly."_

_Hibari gave a small sound in the back of his throat, "The answer is negative twenty-seven and a half."_

_Kagome looked down at her math homework, "It is? Wait, to which one?"_

"Shi shi shi… what sort of peasant are you, I wonder." Boots crunched as the person walked towards her, "It resembles a Cloud flame and acts like a Sun flame. The Cloud refuses to associate with any other flame, but there is the fact that it is known for being able to absorb other flames… it makes the prince wonder who you killed to absorb their flame." Kagome felt her eye closing from feeling nausea from the pain she was feeling, just barely able to see the white of the boots.

Black started to creep around the edges of the miko's vision, eyelashes adding to it as her one eye started to close; her miko ki fading out as her consciousness slipped away and she passed out.

-:-

"_VOOOOIII!_"

Belphegor smiled from his position on his bed, slightly bouncing in place as he awaited this reaction from the shark peasant as to the 'gift' he left in his room. He paused and let his body stop its small amount of bouncing before taking out a few of his signature knives, holding them in between his fingers for the right time to throw them at the fast approaching agitated second-in command.

"_The fuck is there a woman in my room!_"

The tiara-wearing assassin flicked his wrist, the knives imbedding themselves in the wood around Squalo's head and shoulder, increasing his agitation and deepening the scowl on his face as he glared at the grinning blond on the bed in front of him.

"_Who the hell is she, Bel? Why the hell did you even bring a person here from Japan?_"

"Shi shi shi… there was something off about the peasant's flame. And she looks like she'd be a good servant for the prince, shark peasant."

The glare directed at the self-declared prince intensified, however it didn't seem to faze him much as he let his grin grow wider. The white-haired Italian gave an impressive growl as he slammed the door, making his way back to his room to drag the woman from his bed and throw her into the younger blond's own room. Kicking open his own door, Squalo glared at the unconscious female, right hand having shot out to grip of what looked to have been a school uniform blazer at one point – her head lolled to the side, a perfect imitation of a ragdoll.

"_Squalo! What was the yelling I heard? I take it that you know that Bel's back?_" Lussuria poked his head into the white-haired vice-captain's room, smile on his face. It quickly changed to one of surprise and curiosity when he saw Squalo holding a girl by the collar of her shirt, the light-eyed male looked at the flamboyant Varia member with a disgruntled look on his face.

"_The bastard left her in my room!_" the white-haired male shook the black-haired girl none too gently in emphasis.

The sunglasses-wearing male entered his fellow Varia member's room, taking the girl from him, looking over her form, "_She looks adorable! What's she here for and how'd she get here?_"

The vice-captain glared heatedly at Lussuria, "_Go ask Bel._"

Lussuria held the girl as he walked out of the vice-captain's room, making his way to the blond prince's messy room. She wasn't terribly heavy, but she wasn't necessarily a feather either – overtime she'd become heavy, but the trek was short and it wasn't long before he was before the Storm's bedroom door.

Belphegor popped his head out of the door when the Sun came to a halt, grinning at him with his ever omnipresent grin – it almost seemed to grow when he noticed the girl in Lussuria's arms, "Shi shi shi… _I see you brought the peasant with you. I thought that Squ-sempai was going to be the one to bring her here instead._"

The older male smiled, "_He said that you knew her. And the way he treated her… So, do you know her?_"

"_Yes and no_."

"_Oh?_"

"_I think that she absorbed a Sun flame._"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**How's that for a start? Critique how well or bad I portrayed the characters, if you don't review, please.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_ © Amano Akira

"_Italian..._"  
"Japanese..."  
_"Flashback talking..."_  
_'Thinking...'  
_"Non-stressed word(s) _stressed word/phrase_..."

* * *

**1**

"_Kagome, be nice to your cousin." Her mother gently warned her, giving the five-year-old a stern look that the child couldn't disobey. The black-haired girl held her hand out to the slightly younger boy with lighter slate eyes; the only difference in their ages being a mere month or two. When he took her hand, the two looked back up to Kagome's mother, receiving a smile from the woman. _

_The chilled autumn wind brushed passed the two children, both getting goosebumps and shuffled closer to the other. The mother of soon-to-be two ushered the two inside – despite their protests – promising them treats. Kagome and Hibari were wrapped in blankets when they were given what they were promised, and the young girl kept Kyouya's hand clasped in her's._

"_Oh! It looks like she's waking up~_"

The sixteen-year-old gave a groan as her eyes fluttered open; however, she forced them shut when a bright light invaded her pupils. Groggily, Kagome threw her hands up to her face to block the light out, feeling disoriented with her body aching just a bit from where she had wounds on her body and limbs. The shadows leaning over her helped whether they planned to or not.

"_Are you all right?_"

"W-what?"

"Shi shi shi… _The prince doubts the peasant can understand us._"

Kagome gave up trying to understand them, rolling her eyes under her eyelids the best that she could. Slowly the miko rubbed her eyes and then her cheeks. One eye opened half mast, pupil fluctuating in size as she gazed at the two shadows that slowly came into view – one was a blond about her age that wore a tiara, hid his eyes with his bands and donned a striped shirt; the other wore sunglasses, a majorly shaven head (that had brown hair growing back) with green bangs that swept to the side of his face to his chin and an open trench coat adorned with orange fur. The sixteen-year-old wearily raised an eyebrow, _'So odd.'_

"Who are you?" her throat felt unused, and she cleared it as politely as she could after speaking.

The one with the sunglasses leaned back, a small smile on his face, "I'm Lussuria and that's Belphegor."

The miko looked between the two, trying her best to not offend the strange people that potentially kidnapped her, "Kagome."

The tiara-wearing blond's grin was starting to creep Kagome out, "You will refer to me as 'Prince' or 'Prince Belphegor,' peasant."

Kagome couldn't stop her mouth, slightly offended at the peasant comment, "Are you really a prince, though?"

Belphegor automatically answered her, not at all thinking about it, "Of course I am."

Sitting up from what she discovered to be a bed and that the two males were standing one either side of, she took in the room; it was a bit bland, looking more like a room that was only used when necessary, however she felt like she was going to have to get used to seeing the scenery. Kagome looked to the friendlier of the two; there was just something about him, "Where am I?"

"Italy."

The slate-eyed girl nodded while the information sunk in, before she froze and then started to shake her head side-to-side while waving her arms in front of herself, "Wait, wait, wait! How the hell did I get to Italy?"

Lussuria turned to look to the blond prince, Kagome followed his gaze, giving her best glare – though she knew full well that it isn't all that effective. The silence in the room stretched on as the male teenager grinned, but kept from answering the female teenager. As much as Kagome tried to stay level-headed, the fact that she's been kidnapped so many times in the past, it was getting a bit redundant and agitating each and every time it happened – the fact that she was kidnapped in modern times was truly testing her patience, "Well?"

"The prince doesn't have to answer to a peasant such as yourself."

The miko childishly slammed her clenched fists into the mattress and sheets, "I have a family to get back to! They are probably worried to death when I never made it home with my cousin! How am I going to contact them to tell them that I'm at least alive and well?"

Lussuria let his eyebrows tilt upwards at their ends above his nose,, one hand wrapped around his abdomen and the other rested on the on one of his cheeks, "We have a phone that you'll be able to use, it that helps."

Kagome took a few deep breaths, running one of her hands through her thick mane, feeling a small headache starting to from behind her temples, "Yes, thank you."

The oldest Varia member walked to the teenager's side and patted her head, "Why don't you get cleaned up? There are some clothes in the closet and dresser, the only thing is that they are male clothes, and I think that they'll be big on you."

Internally groaning, Kagome was at least grateful for being given clothes to wear, "This wasn't necessary, but thank you. One question, though."

"All right~"

"Where would I get cleaned up?"

Lussuria pointed to the door on her left, on the wall adjacent to the one the headboard of the bed was leaning against. The sixteen-year-old nodded again, and the two left her alone in the room; however, she watched as the boy her age stopped at the door to look back at her, pulling out one of his unique knives – toying with it as an underlying threat, "You better not run. You are to be my servant, therefore you are mine, and I will be back in an hour to make sure you are still here."

Kagome openly gaped at him for his bold so-called ownership he put over her. When he closed the door behind himself, she nearly picked up the closest objet to her to chuck it at the door in indignation, _'Just who does he think he is? Even Sesshōmaru wasn't this bad! … Wait, is Sesshōmaru royalty? I know he's the son of the Inu no Taisho, but is his blood genuinely royalty? Maybe?'_

The miko brought her hands up to rub her temples, choosing to stop thinking at that point and clean whatever grime and gunk had accumulated on her body in the passed who knows how many hours. Sighing, she looked at the dresser, "Might as well take a bath to try and relax as much as I can."

She slid off of the bed, and walked over to the dresser to at least find something suitable to wear – grimacing at the large sizes compared to her small frame. Kagome soon chose what she deemed the less large in the furniture and made her way to the bathroom door, _'At least I'm able to even take a bath. Some kidnappers never really let me bathe.'_

-:-:-

Blue eyes snapped open when a harsh knock sounded throughout the sizable bathroom. Kagome sat up from her slumped position in the tepid water, simultaneously grabbing her thick mane to ring it out, before standing up. The splashing of the water sounded in the room, halting the knocking. Ringing out her hair, the teenager stepped out of the tub onto the bath mat, letting the excess run off of her body or drip off.

Giving the door a sour glance, Kagome grabbed the towel to finish drying her hair and body – hanging it back up when she was done. She had a feeling that she knew who had knocked on the bathroom door, her temper refusing to let her answer Belphegor that she was almost done and needed to get dressed.

She bit her lip as she was forced to go commando on her torso and below the belt, buttoning up the white button up over the white wife beater that she was able to find. Hopefully she'd be able to avoid any water being spilt on her shirt…

Pulling on the pants, buttoning them and zipping them up; as soon as Kagome let them go, they fell to the floor – only briefly pausing on her hips. She stared at the article of clothing pooled at her ankles, _'Just what is the size difference between me and whoever had these clothes tailored?'_

Taking a hold of them, she donned them again – this time keeping a hand fisted in the belt to prevent them from falling. She had deposited her dirty and ruined school uniform in the basket that she was able to locate early before getting in the bath, so she went straight to the door, dreading opening it.

The teenage miko stared up at the blond, not amused with his irritated aura despite his wide smile, "Yes?"

"Yes, _what_?"

Kagome desperately wanted to roll her eyes; however, she tried her best to glare at the self-proclaimed prince in ire, keeping quiet and refusing his request. She refused to put down her pride to please Belphegor – the female teenager would rather kiss Sesshōmaru's ass instead (especially if she wasn't in danger of being gutted and then beheaded for such actions).

Kagome did her best to engage in a staring contest with the hidden eyes of the blond – though she felt as if she were fighting a losing battle. Continually holding onto her pants with one hand, she attempted to push the tiara-wearing male out of her way, so that she could make her way into the room she was allowed to stay in for an unknown amount of time.

It was a task in and of itself, but she managed to make it passed Belphegor. Unfortunately for her, Kagome's upper bicep – opposite the hand holding up her pants – was thinly cut, easily making a cut in the material, and blood slowly started to bead at the wound's entrance. Letting go of her pants, she grasped her arm around the cut to look at it better, wonder what caused the cut and how.

All too late, the teenager heard her so-called owner laugh the strange laugh she heard a couple of times before.

"Shi shi shi… it looks like those clothes are too large for you. Lucky for you, the shirt covers you, peasant."

The miko turned on her heel to face the taller person, face flushed in embarrassment and anger. Raising her uninjured arm, her arm was fast, even to Belphegor as she struck him against his cheek – his head forced to the side. A tense atmosphere settled around the two of them as they stood there – Kagome felt her stomach churn uneasily at the lack of smile on the blond's face; blood slowly making its way down her arm, catching the material of her white shirt on some places.

**TBC**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 1 for those that read this~ Please give critcism, if not reviews! Also, here are TWO of the SIX _Hypotheical Situations_ of possible combinations for Kagome's two Cloud Animals. There will be two next chapter and the final two in the chapter after that. It may or may not sway the poll in my profile, but it will be there for another three weeks. These are just me showing you, the readers, what it'd be like for Kagome telling Hibari what her Box Animals are – with his reaction as well. These situations aren't set in stone, but they are a good possibility for what will go down between her and her cousin.**

* * *

**Omakes**

_Hypothetical Situation One_: If the Lynx and Wolf win

Kagome hurried to Namimori Middle school, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible, wanting to show her cousin her Flame as well as the two animals that she had for her Flame. The smile of excitement was hard to keep off of her face as her lungs burned from her fast jogging, all too aware of the uniform that she was wearing, though it wasn't a school uniform. Reaching the gates to the school, the miko paused, hands resting on her knees to catch her breath; energy was bubbling up inside her for so long after learning of the two animals that she could call her own.

Power walking to the front doors, Kagome bit her lip in anticipation as she eased the doors open as silently as she could, making her way to the Reception Room first. The school was quiet in the halls; however, the teenager could hear teachers giving lectures and having students answer their questions as she passed the classrooms. Stopping at one door, she looked up at the sign above the door, confirming that it was the room she needed.

Knocking, she waited – by rocking on her feet – to be let in, and it didn't take long for access to be granted through the familiarity of her cousin's voice.

Sliding the door open, Kagome's dark slate eyes met the light slate eyes of her slightly younger cousin Hibari. Even without him showing any emotion on his face, years of being around him gave her the ability to successful (most of the time) guess just what it was that he was thinking.

She frantically waved at him to follow her, her grin wide, "C'mon~ I wanna show you something, Kyou-kun! If we go to the roof, no one will bug us since everyone else is in class."

The female teenager could swear he sighed when he got out of his seat to at least comply with her wish, "Only if you tell me where you've been."

Kagome pouted, "I'll tell you when we get to the roof, cross my heart and hope to die."

Giving her a glare, the Disciplinary Head followed, his ever faithful Hibird nested snuggly in his hair as the two cousins made their way to the roof of the building. There was silence between two; however, Kagome was unable to quell the old habit of holding his hand as they walked somewhere together.

The door to the roof creaked quietly as the sixteen-year-old pushed it open and walked a good distance on to it. She didn't let go of her cousin's hand, even when she turned to him and pointed to the sky in an excited manner as she answered his question, one of her two Varia rings glittering in the sunlight, "I've been with the Varia—"

His harsh glare cut her off temporarily, but she countered it with her own before continuing, "And while there, I've been able to learn what my Flame is and how to use it at will. Also, I've come to learn what the Box Animals I have in accompanied with my Flame."

Letting go of his hand, Kagome drew out her Cloud Box, and activated it – a purple light temporarily blinded the two before it faded and two animals sat at the female's feet—a lynx and wolf, to be precise.

Kagome gestured to the lynx on her right, "This is Roiyaru." She gestured to the large wolf on her left, "And this is Yasei. Roiyaru is the largest type of lynx, of the genus _Lynx lynx_ or the _Eurasian Lynx_; and Yasei is a _Eurasian wolf_, or _Canis lupus lupus_."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at his cousin's enthusiasm over something so small – in his opinion anyway.

-:-:-

_Hypothetical Situation Two:_ If the Doll and Echidna win

Kagome tried as stealthily as she could to poke her head into the Reception Room that he cousin managed to get for the Disciplinary Committee. Unfortunately for her, Kusakabe turned his head to look at her when the sound of the door opening – which caught her cousin's attention as well. Hibari focused a glare on his cousin, causing her to get a sheepish look on her face, already knowing that her long absence away would agitate his ire.

Stepping into the room fully, Kagome held her hands up in defense, "I can explain, Kyou-kun. However, when I do, you have to promise that you'll entertain me as I show you what I've learned during my absence, all right?"

The Disciplinary Committee Head leaned back in the chair behind the desk in the room for the committee, giving her a glare; however, she was able to read it as a 'yes' – allowing her to give her explanation. Kagome shyly kicked her feet looking anywhere but her cousin, Kusakabe looked between the two slate-eyed teenagers, wondering if he should leave the two of them alone, but didn't dare make a move for risking Hibari's anger.

The female gave a small smile, flashing the rings on her middle fingers, "I've been with the Varia—"

The black-haired Committee Head's glare intensified at her statement, but she continued on undaunted, "And I've learned about my Flame and was given a Cloud Box containing my animals that go with my Flame. Wanna see~?"

Sighing silently, Hibari closed his eyes, tempted to rub the bridge of his nose at his older cousin's childish excitement, "Close the door before you do." He looked at his right hand from the corner of his eye when he opened them again, "You may stay as well, Kusakabe."

The male nodded, toying with the grass stem between his teeth as Kagome grinned widely during her task of closing the Reception Room's door. Reaching into the pocket of her Varia uniform, she pulled out the Cloud Box and activated it – temporarily blind the three in the room with the purple-colored Flame.

Outside the Reception Room, Tsuna gaped at the purple light that flashed through the cracks of the door to the Reception Room; wondering just what Hibari was doing.

Inside the room, on the floor in front of the miko was an echidna that gazed up at the two males in the room with its dark beady eyes. However, extending out of the box on a spring was a doll – it wasn't just an ordinary doll, as Kusakabe gapped at it and Hibari felt his eyes widen fractionally as he stared at it.

It was a mini doll; from the waist up; of him with his school uniform coat hanging off of its shoulders, a small red band around the arm of one of the sleeves to represent the Disciplinary Committee. The slanted eyes it had made it look a bit comical; a yellow bird on its head increased it a tiny bit. Hibird flew from Hibari's head to the doll's head, curiously staring at the yellow bird doll.

What confirmed it was an 'animal' of a Cloud Flame was the purple flame in the middle of its forehead and then the two flame trailing up its arms – like how he wielded his tonfas.

Kagome grinned at the two male's reactions to the doll. Pointing to the doll, she told them the name that she gave it, "I call my doll 'Chibari.'" Pointing to the echidna in front of her feet, the miko introduced the actual animal, "And this is Karu. He's a Short-beaked Echidna, or the scientific name being _Tachyglossus aculeatus_, indigenous to southeast New Guinea and almost all of Australia~"

Hibari blinked, glancing between the doll of himself and the echidna on the floor – finally giving in to rub the bridge of his nose.


	3. Chapter 2

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Katekyō Hitman Reborn_ © Amano Akira

* * *

**2**

Kagome kept checking over her shoulder as she proceeded to get lost in the place that she was brought to – paranoia acting up from the potential danger in the form of a blond prince. She wasn't sure if and when he'd get her back for her little stunt not too long ago; her palm didn't sting anymore, which was good, and she was able to find a belt to hold her pants up after the male left her room.

The miko shivered.

_The silence between the two was nearly suffocating to Kagome; she had paled upon just realizing her actions towards Belphegor. The place she had struck reddened in the shape of a handprint, and the female bit her bottom lip – this was one habit she was trying to break since having finished her trips to the Sengoku Jidai. Her slate eyes widened and she hurriedly pulled her pants back up, apologizing profusely, "I'm sorry! Oh, so sorry!"_

_The tiara-dotting male kept his face turned away from her, making his way out of her room silently – no strange laugh she's starting to associate with him and no large visible grin. The teenager watched him go, still pale, and stood there awkwardly as the door closed with a soft click behind the blond._

_Kagome blinked slowly, mind reeling before she gripped her hair in distress, pants once again falling to the floor – face stricken with panic, 'Shit, shit, shit!'_

The halls were quiet besides the sound of the fabric of the pants rubbing against itself, _'This is so creepy. Where the hell are the people that live here?'_

She hugged herself as the emptiness of the place was starting to creep in on her mind, the female deciding to stop walking and getting lost, resting against the wall to her right – digging her face into her knees as she kept her hands on her upper arms. The right side of her scalp prickled, alerting her to look up in time to see a toddler walk by with a black frog on their hood.

"Matte!" Kagome shifted so that her left thigh was on the ground, her other one on top of it as she leaned towards the infant who turned towards her, a sharp frown on their lips. Her hands fisted in the material of her black pants, "Um… where am I exactly in this place? Where is what in this place?"

"It'll cost you."

The priestess's head snapped up from where she was staring at the floor to stare at the baby, "What?"

"If you want answers, it'll cost you."

The blue-eyed teenager worried her bottom lip, "I don't have money…"

The toddler turned away from her and started to continue on his way. Kagome momentarily panicked, "What if I work for you?" The frowning child paused to look back at her over its shoulder. She continued, "In a form of payment, I'll work for you. To get the answers to my questions." _'And possibly get to a phone to at least tell my family where I am and that I'm physically fine – can't say the same about being mentally okay…'_

The silence between her and the hooded baby was tense as she awaited his answer to her, albeit foolish, request. Her teeth took back up their duty of nibbling on her bottom lip, already having a feeling that she was going to be shot down by him – she really wasn't sure the actual gender of the baby, merely assuming that it was male.

"Anything I ask? How is that a form of payment?"

"I'll…um… do what you say without question?"

The black-haired teenager felt her lower eyelid twitch in the silence that was spawned, feeling as though the infant was looking her over, trying to determine if she was even qualified. She tried to steel her nerves, however, she couldn't quell the butterflies in her stomach as Kagome grew more nervous as the minutes ticked by in the back of her mind.

"I'll think about it."

Slate eyes blinked, as the infant turned back around and continued on his way, watching the androgynous toddler leave. When the shadow disappeared around a corner, down a separate hallway, Kagome realized that she never got her answers, and irritation bubbled up in her chest, "Hey!"

"_VOI!_"

The priestess blanched at the loud voice, whipping her head around to look at the quickly approaching white-haired male – his hair looked like it had something in it, for it appeared wet and slightly amber – eying the sword attached to his left hand; where was his left hand anyway? Her eyes trailed back up to his face, flinching at the annoyed and angry expression.

"_What the hell do you think you're going?_"

The Japanese priestess forgot her worry and fear in favor of confusion, looking at the tall male with a blank look, not understanding what it was that he said. The light-haired male's scowl deepened at the confusion aimed at him for his question – having forgotten that she was brought back from Japan. He raised his sword to point the tip at her face, "_Well?_"

Kagome stared at the tip of the weapon cross-eyed before flicking her gaze up to his face, "What?"

Her response was a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Where are things here?"

His scowl coupled with a glare.

"Who are you anyway?"

The silence between the two was almost suffocating.

"Um... I'm Higurashi, Kagome."

The irritated male took his sword from her face, but his scowl didn't leave as he made his way around her form by the wall – the white-haired man almost seemed angrier than before. The priestess followed his form down the hallway, much like she did when she watched the unknown toddler make his way to wherever he was going; her mind wouldn't for a thought until his figure was getting smaller.

"Matte!"

He showed no signs of having heard her, igniting her ire.

"Teme!"

"Shi shi shi, it seems that the prince's servant is lost."

The slate-eyes girl froze at the familiar voice from earlier, turning to look at the blond, cursing her luck at having to deal with him and his insufferably ever present smile.

"It's not good to test Squ-sempai's temper, either."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, _'I just want to slap him again.'_

The sixteen year old Varia member walked over to her, his grin making her think of a cat that got the canary, or cream – her brain having learned fast, and she stood up, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her feet, peering up at the taller teenager, "Where are the places in here? And who were those last two people I saw?"

"The servant wants answers, does she? In exchange for what?"

Inwardly, the priestess blanched, giving the male a sour puss look.

"Besides, the servant hasn't apologized for what she did earlier."

She was tempted to roll her eyes at the blond, but was satisfied when she managed to restrain herself from doing so, "And how should this servant apologize to the prince?"

"Tell me about why your flame is so odd."

Kagome blinked at the taller male, "My what?"

"Your flame."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm a Shinto priestess.

If she could see his eyes, the slate-eyed girl would have guessed that the tiara-dotting blond had a bit of a revelation moment, "A Shinto priestess?"

"Yes." Kagome eyed him skeptically, hands unclasping and resting by her sides, "Why?"

"Your country has legitimate miko, yes?"

She gave a light snort, "Yes, but..."

"But?"

Kagome looked away from where she assumed Belphegor's eyes to be, "I'm probably one of the last ones."

* * *

**Meh. I'm stopping there. Horrible place I know. Luckily, I'm able to access the public wi-fi at my college, so MJSKK and I are able to update any stories that we have while at campus (more often than not, we take over the library with a few instances by the student lounge and bookstore). And to the hypothetical situations (they are short this time, unfortunately).**

* * *

_**Hypothetical Situation Three:** Lynx and Doll_

Hibari silently grunted as his slightly older cousin threw her weight onto his upper back in a form of demented hug, glancing at her over his shoulder into her smiling eyes. The Disciplinary Committee head watched as Kagome was soon distracted by the arrival of the small yellow bird that sang the Namimori anthem. Light slate eyes eyed the Varia box and rings his cousin wore – wondering what it was that she was planning to do.

Getting off of Hibari, Kagome made her way to the front of the desk, activating her Cloud flame on her left hand, holding her box in her right, before putting her ring to her box – opening it. The black-haired male was momentarily blinded by the lavender light, blinking when he could see again to see the top of a feline's head – the ears of which were curved upwards to a point with a spike of hair extending a couple centimeters passed the ear tip.

What really got his attention was the box when it was set down in front of him on the desk; on a spring extending from the actual box was a miniature version of himself in the version of a doll from the waist up. Comically slanted eyes stared back at his own.

Looking over the top of the doll's head, Hibari stared at his cousin's smiling face. Her grin grew larger – vaguely reminding him of a certain knife-wielding blond - "Well, what do you think of them, Kyou-kun?"

"Don't use the doll."

-:-:-

_**Hypothetical Situation Four:** Lynx and Echidna_

Reclining on the couch in the Reception Room, Hibari eyed the lynx that lain its head in his lap, the feline's sharp hazel eyes easily meeting his with a hidden intelligence. The hand on the side that the lynx's body was on moved and stroked the fur in between the pointed ears, trailing one finger up the back of the feline's ear to the hair-tip. Light slate eyes looked up to his cousin across from him, a small towel held up to block whatever it was that was in her lap.

Kagome smiled back at him, "Are you able to bring Roll out, Kyou-kun?"

The male teenager closed his eyes, "No."

The priestess pouted at her cousin, "You're no fun. I wanted to introduce Roll to Karu."

The raven-haired male rose an eyebrow, watching at the slightly older female set the small towel on the coffee table in between them – revealing the echidna residing on her lap, blinking innocently up at him. Hibird entered a while ago, making his presence known by repeating 'Hibari' twice from his place on the shoulder opposite the lynx—drawing Kagome's attention.

Hibair internally twitched as his female cousin cooed at his bird, locked in a staring contest with the echidna that seemed to be taunting him. With that knowledge, the corner of his mouth twitched and he frowned.


	4. Chapter 3

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Katekyō Hitman Reborn_ © Amano Akira

* * *

**3**

The black-haired teenager poked around the food on the plate set before her courtesy of the flamboyant member of the Varia, Lussuria, "You didn't have to cook this for me. I don't mean to be a burden."

The oldest member of the waved his hand in a think nothing of it manner, "It's quite all right~ I tend to do the majority of the cooking here anyway."

Kagome popped a few bow tie noodles into her mouth, chewing them as she thought to herself – savoring the flavor as well, before swallowing, "Why don't I help with some of the cooking?"

"Oh?"

Kagome nodded, "I'll help, but I would like some sort of map—or something—to get around this place, though."

Lussuria sat back in his chair, holding the elbow of the hand that was tapping his chin as he thoughtfully hummed. The priestess didn't want to interrupt his thinking, and was silent as she ate, watching him curiously—hoping that he would agree to it. She toyed with a noodle as she finished the ones in her mouth.

"Well," the priestess honed in on what the Varia member was going to say next, "the map won't be the greatest, only lines that crisscross to show the different hallways..."

"That's fine. I'm not looking for a map of amazing artistic ability, just one that is more for function and is easy to make."

The flamboyant man stopped tapping his chin, "Oh that's good, however, I probably won't be able to give it to you for a day or two."

Kagome waved her hands in front of her person, "That's fine! I'm sure I can remember how to get to my room from here and vice verse in the meantime, Lussuria-san."

"Good, and just call me 'Lussuria Nee-san' instead, it's more fitting."

Slate eyes glazed over in confusion, he seemed almost like Jakotsu without the hate towards women or trying to kill her, either.

-:-:-

_'Great. Guess I overestimated my ability to get back to my room by myself.'_ the sixteen-year-old sighed to herself, _'And I still have yet to find that phone Lussuria Nee-san mentioned when I was told where I was and whatnot.'_

She looked around herself at the unforgiving hallways, confusing her at every turn and preventing her from getting to her room to have a nice nap. Well, it was starting to get late, so technically she was heading off to bed (or maybe it was just that her circadian rhythm was off from the trip without her knowledge).

The Japanese teenager stiffened when arms wound around her waist, trapped her arms to her sides as well, before that person started to move backwards, _'What the...'_

Eyes wide, she looked over her shoulder to see the insane blond as the culprit, "What do you think you're doing?"

He flashed her a toothy grin, "The Prince is bringing his servant to his room so she can tell him more about these 'miko.'"

Kagome sent him a sour glare, "Don't you have anything better to do other than bother me?"

"Of course, peasant, and until I have to leave for my current assignment, you are going to tell me what I want to know."

She rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't help being curious about what it was this 'assignment' entailed, "Assignment?"

"Mhm~ We're assassins here."

Any tenseness in her body that eased before came back and she was as stiff as a board, _'Assassins? But- they don't- I guess that explains the white-haired man's sword..'_

The teenager twitched when Belphegor stopped, opening a door, presumably to his room, and she got a look at it as she was brought back to reality. She looked around the quarters, tilting her head to the side, "You're one messy person."

* * *

Kusakabe didn't dare move a muscle as Hibari's murderous expression refused to cool down, not even the grass in his mouth made any movement. Ever since the prefect's mood took quite the drastic turn in the direct that it was in now, he'd been much more violent with the people that he 'bit' for the smallest of things.

The right hand slowly exhaled as the slate-eyed teenager took a seat behind the desk in the reception room, going over some paper that was left there, though the nails of his right hand slowly dragging across the expanse of the wood by where it was placed was the only indicator that he wasn't really reading the paper for his mind was elsewhere.

The dark-haired right hand felt sweat bead down the back of his neck as he worked up the courage (and possibly direct the Head's ire onto himself), however he was beaten to it, "Kusakabe, patrol the school grounds."

"Of course!" Anything to escape the tense and oppressing aura of Hibari, which he did promptly, the door sliding shut behind him as he got some of the other members of the Disciplinary Committee to also patrol the grounds. His shoulder's slumped as he recalled the girl that was with the prefect, wondering where she had gotten off to (he was still not quite sure just how she knew Hibari and the curiosity was wrecking havoc on his mind).

Back in the Reception Room, Hibari listened to the footfalls of his right hand as he left to do what he told him to do, before turning his chair to look out the window, mood still murderous with a hint of sourness. The prefect's jaw tightened as he thought about his cousin.

His hands tightened into fists and his nails bit into the flesh of his palms.

A few idiot herbivores just had to start something with him, either ignorant of who he was or they were counting on the fact that since a woman was with him, that he wouldn't be as violent as he usually was. Of course, they presumably assumed wrong as they were bitten just as bad as everyone else (actually a bit more for a comment they made about his cousin within his hearing range).

It frustrated him that he couldn't remember much after that, only the fact that Kagome wasn't anywhere near him (of course it didn't help that he went after the herbivores, and inadvertently left her somewhere by herself).

Hibari had no clue where to start looking for his cousin, and yet, just sitting around was making him restless.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tagged after the tiara-wearing blond, as per his 'request' that his 'peasant' was to see him off as he left for his assignment. The knowledge that she was living in a large building (the term mansion seemed to not fit up to the sheer size of the structure—castle seemed more appropriate) with cold-blooded assassins made her look at the occupants in two lights; before knowing and after.

She worried her bottom lip, they could easily kill her if she s much as angered them. It wasn't a comforting thought to her, despite dealing with demons on numerous occasions back in the Feudal Era. Even though they were assassins, her pride wouldn't allow her to bend over backwards for the so-called prince ahead of her; not only was it a blessing to be able to do what she believed it, it was also a curse that's most likely to get her killed soon.

Mentally grumbling to herself, the priestess eyed the teenager in front of her, wondering why he was so interested in her in the first place (Belphegor still had yet to explain what these 'flames' were, she's completely in the dark about someone having a type of flame – what the hell was the difference between a 'Sun Flame' and 'Cloud Flame' anyway?).

Stopping to turn around and face her (apparently he wasn't going to lead her to the entrance of the castle), Belphegor had his usual smile, bending down slightly to pat the top of her head, "Now, be a good peasant and wait for me to get back, all right? I'd hate to come back and find out that you've gone and gotten yourself killed for angering Squ-sempai or Boss~"

The blue-eyed teenager felt a tick manifest itself in her left eye's lower lid, she was irked not only by the tone of his voice, but the fact that everyone (except the baby) were taller than her. By not being introduced to anyone other than Lussuria, Kagome had no clue who 'Squ-sempai' or 'Boss' were, though she did remember encountering random people not that long ago, before the older flamboyant male kindly made her some pasta.

"Okay?"

The tiara on his head glinted a small bit as Bel righted himself, and nodded, "Good. Bye-bye~"

The teenager watched him turn and leave, blinking as she felt the desire to go back to her room and sleep (it didn't help that he had pressed her for information on Shinto priestesses, what she is). Yawning, she turned around to go back the way she felt that they had come from.

Unfortunately, the moment she took a step, Kagome collided with a solid body and stumbled backwards, but managing to stay upright. Blue eyes found themselves staring at a white-clothed chest, slowly travelling upwards to find red eyes glaring down at her, a deep scowl on the tanned man's face.

A shiver wracked her spine, suddenly reminiscing about the time when she had pulled out the Tetsusaiga and Sesshōmaru had nearly killed her (to this day, Kagome still tanked the sword for protecting her); however, she had no protection now should this man kill her.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yes, I'm back. My hard and fast obsession with Oblivion kept me from this story. I have a poll concerning updates that I post on my bio page, just so you know. I had to include Hibari in this chapter, it wouldn't be a good story if you don't know what's going on in Kagome's absence from Japan.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Squalo Superbi + Belphegor = Undertaker~**

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Katekyō Hitman Reborn_ © Akira Amano

* * *

**4**

She was sure that the blood had yet to return to her face, still pallid from the encounter with the so-called 'Boss' if she were to make the assumption. As soon as she was out of his eye sight—not once did she turn her back to him—Kagome had bolted, and found a random room to hide in (then again, it could be just a random empty room, or by some stroke of luck, her room – but she wasn't paying attention to what else was in the room that she ran into).

Shivers racked her body as she stayed hidden under the blanket on the bed; the priestess was too frightened to lie on her side to childishly try and to make herself invisible. She sat stock still when the blanket was roughly pulled from her person, eyes remaining trained on this one spot in front of her. Kagome made a small sound in the back of her throat when she was picked up by the back of her shirt collar to come face-to-face with the white-haired man from before.

'_Even if he has a sword for a hand, he's better to deal with than the red-eyed man.'_

The gray-eyed male blinked at her, brows furrowing before he carried the teenager to the door to his room, kicking it open and depositing her on the floor, _"Stay the hell out of my room!"_

Slowly, but surely, the color was returning to her face by this point, and Kagome stood on wobbly legs, unsure of what to do now as she stared at the closed door in front of her. She awkwardly stared at the wall above the door, _'I could stay here and seem like a stalker and weird, or I could try and find my room again, while being in danger of running into that man again… maybe I could find a closet to hide in.'_

Wearily, she took off in the left direction, an ache starting to form behind her temples and sinuses – all she wanted to do was just get back to her room and sleep! However, peeking into rooms as she did so only tempted her to say in them if she was unable to see anything that identified that the room had an owner.

Maybe Belphegor wouldn't mind if she stayed in his if she came across it?

-:-:-

The Varia grunt that had found the poor girl patted her back awkwardly as he managed to understand what it was that she was trying to ask through a strange game of charades. Why she wanted to go to the Ripper Prince's room was beyond him; however, he complied and brought her in the room's general direction.

Maybe giving her the room next to the teenager's was much better than showing that actual room to her.

Why was there a girl in the.. castle in the first place? Was she a lover of one of the main assassins? The thought gave the man the creeps, wondering that if she was, just what it was that she saw in them to begin with. Coming to the desired room, the man looked back at the teenager following him, _"Here you are."_

The grunt watched as the girl curled her middle three fingers into her palm, extending her pinky and thumb out, holding her hand to her ear.

_Phone?_

The man fumbled with his pockets for a moment, before producing a cell phone and held it out for the girl to use.

The smile she gave him almost made him feel blind.. The differences in cultures caught up to him as she gave him a bow, before righting herself and standing up to dial a number. The silence between the two was slightly awkward as he could hear a faint ringing from the phone before the black-haired girl prattled off in rapid Japanese when what was presumably an answering machine picked up the call when no one did.

After a few moments, the girl flipped the phone shut and handed it back to him with a small bow, something in her language before disappearing into the room he brought her to.

The man scratched his head in slight wonderment before wandering off to do his own duties.

* * *

Souta rested his chin in his palm as he watched his older cousin take his anger out on a straw dummy that his mother had bought when she saved up enough money for the thing to entertain Kyouya and Kagome. The dark blue-eyed boy looked in the direction of the numerous stairs leading to the shrine, expecting his sister to miraculously appear, waving at them, saying how it was her bad and that she was fine.

The frown on his face deepened when nothing happened after five minutes.

"Oh, Souta, did you hear the phone ring at all?"

The younger male looked up at his mother who poked her head out of the storage shed she and her father were, making her way over to her second child. He looked at his mother confused, "No, why?"

"Why don't you go check for me since I'm still helping father out in the shed."

The short-haired boy could never deny his mother's request, "Sure."

Getting up from the ground, the boy made the short trip inside the main house and over to their home phone, blinking at the steadily flashing red light.

Taking the cordless phone off of the holder, Souta made his way outside, passed the irate teenager whose eyes followed him as he made his way by (and sufficiently creeping the boy out, wishing that his sister was here as she seemed to be the only one to ever calm Kyouya down when something worked the other male into a tizzy).

Stopping at the open door to the shed, the boy held the phone out to his mother, watching as she took it from him, "The light was flashing."

"Oh!" She pushed the number combination to listen to the message, "I wonder who had called.."

The older woman's eyes widened and her grip on the device tightened, her other hand even coming up to cup the bottom of the phone, clinging to the sound of her daughter's voice, informing her of all that had happened, reassuring her that she was fine and that she would be home as soon as possible.

"Mom?"

Her heart clenched when her daughter's ending mutter at the end of the message alerted her to just _who_ it was that her first born was staying with, _'Assassins? Please don't let this be a repeat of Sengoku Jidai. Please! It was hard enough watching my daughter leave and voluntarily put herself into harms way..'_

"Mom?"

By this point, even Hibari paused to stare at the shed, curious of what it was that the message held.

"That was sister." The Higurashi matriarch took the phone from her ear, saving the message to listen to later, "Apparently, she's in Italy.. with assassins."

The light slate-eyed male's grip on his tonfa tightened, listening to the various reactions to the news while he bore holes through the training dummy.

* * *

**It's a tad short for my liking, but after not updating for however long, anything is better than nothing. Kagome finally got a hold of a phone and her family know about her situation! Dun!**


End file.
